Dark Siders
by JadelynNightmare
Summary: Gothic Girl Kagome Higurashi is new to Shikon High, A.K.A Prep Central, but she meets our favorite group of trouble makers and together the goth misfits make their way through high school, surviving teachers, preps, love, adventures, and Matings.
1. New Girl

Kagome squared her shoulders as she faced Shikon High, her new high school. She smoothed down her black ruffled skirt, adjusted the strap leg bracelets on her

thighs, checked her combat boots, double checked her fishnet over shirt for holes, and straightened her grey tank top. Her red lipstick, black choker, and

piercings complimented her well, her shining blue black hair fluttered in the soft wind. She sighed, this was it, first day at the new school. 'Time to raise some

hell.' she thought smirking. She walked into the office her black back pack on her shoulder and her sunglasses on.

"Hey, I'm Kagome Higurashi, the new student here." She announced to the woman behind the desk, the woman, whose name plate read Yura, was wearing a

slutty pink tube top that showed way too much, a tiny white micro skirt, and a white denim jacket, she was chewing gum and looked at Kagome as if she were

garbage, typical prep.

"Yes we've been um expecting you." She said in a nasal and unpleasant voice. She threw Kagome's papers at her almost violently, "There's everything you need

go ahead and leave." Kagome glared and walked out of the office she caught Yura's comment just as she stepped out the door, "Goth freak." Yeah she was goth,

she smirked, and damn proud of it.

Inuyasha leaned against the locker beside his best friend Miroku's his grey boot cut jeans with chains on it had his custom, Christian Death belt buckle, a skull

with red jewel eyes and CD printed across the forehead, on his black belt slung across his hips, his black tank top hugged his ripped chest and his combat boots

pulled the outfit together. His black choker with spikes and his fang necklace gave him a dangerous air, his silver hair made his gold eyes stand out. Miroku

slammed his locker closed, he wore a black 'MONK' shirt, black jeans, a choker like Inuyasha's with studs instead of spikes and his Tuks. His chains rattled slightly

at the violent movement. "I can't find the stupid book." Miroku sighed, his girlfriend Sango ran up to them, wearing grey military pants, a black corset, black

converse with red laces, a chain choker, and her hair pulled up. The chains on her wrists jangling lightly.

"Miroku! Here, you left your math book at my house yesterday." She said handing him the missing text book.

"Thank Kami!" He grabbed the textbook and kissed her happily, "Old Totosai would murder me if I didn't have my math book again." The three friends walked

into class together receiving glares from several students. They walked straight to the back corner where they sat together, they occupied four desks, the empty

one in the corner then Inuyasha beside it, Sango in front of Inuyasha and Miroku beside her in front of the empty desk, at one point that desk had been filled by

Inuyasha's ex girlfriend, Kikyou, who slowly started becoming preppy and eventually spurned them all together, it was the same in every class, considering they

had the exact same schedule, a product of the school's laziness of just grouping everyone together by classes and year, everyone with the same homeroom that

had picked the same classes had the same schedule.

"We have a new student apparently, she's a transfer." Said Sango as the teacher wrote on the board, waiting for the bell.

"Yeah cuz that's exactly what we need, more people to judge us unfairly." Inuyasha growled.

"Now, now my friend what if she's cool?" Miroku said diplomatically.

"We can't expect that, I say fear the worst because fearing the best is stupid." Inuyasha said firmly just before the bell rang shrilly, successfully ending their conversation.

Kagome was late, she knew it, but it wasn't exactly her fault she'd gotten lost. She pulled open the door and handed the teacher the slip of paper. She noticed

the desks were grouped in either fours, fives, or threes, except for a large grouping of ten in the center, and every seat was taken except for one, in the back

corner, with a group of kids who looked just like her. She remembered that this school was more easy going and most likely all her classes would have these

groupings.

"Right well, class, this is Miss. Kagome Higurashi everyone say hello." He wheezed.

"Hello." The class intoned bored.

"Would you like to introduce yourself?" The teacher asked, this was her chance to make some new friends who were hopefully not posers.

"My name is Kagome, I love music like Christian Death, Bauhaus, 13th Moon, and a whole lot more. My favorite colors are black, red, and blue. That good

enough for you teach?" She asked.

"Any questions for Miss Higurashi?" He said. Several hands went up, except for the people in the back corner. "Miyu." He called to a short girl in the front.

"Do you have any pets? Likes snakes and spiders?" She said in a high pitched voice that was obviously forced.

"My family has a cat named Boyou, and I have a black kitten, his name is Azrael. I had a tarantula but I lost him one day at the park." She responded shifting

her weight slightly.

"Toru." A tall, lanky girl in the middle close to the big group but not quite a part of it.

"Is it true you tried to kill your brother and that's why you live alone away from your family?" The girl sneered.

"No, I live alone for business purposes, I've never met my brother anyway." She said pissed "Ok Enough questions I'm done." She growled out watching the

preps whisper

"Go take a seat there in the empty desk, We're having a free period." The teacher waved her away. She walked toward the empty desk and grabbed it, ready to

drag it away.

"No, leave it there and sit with us, I wanna talk to you." Sango said stopping Kagome, she nodded and sat down shyly.

"I'm Sango, that's Miroku my boyfriend, and a pervert, and this is Inuyasha." She said pointing to each person.

"I'm Kagome, but I just said that in front of the whole class so really you didn't need to hear it again." Sango laughed at her comment. Inuyasha cracked a small

smile and Miroku chuckled.

Maybe today wasn't going to be so bad.


	2. Lunch in the trees

Kagome picked up her back pack when the bell rang, it had been a pleasant class. No work, and she'd met Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha. They'd talk about all

sorts of things they had in common, Inuyasha and Kagome shared a love of music, motorcycles, and swords along with various other stuff including feudal era

weapons and mythology. She and Sango talked gothic fashion like Rose Mortem, Plastik Wrap, Flaming Angels, and so on, they also shared the same taste in

music and Miroku and she could discuss things like priestess and priest spells, holy relics, music, and cars. They all loved music, and were in a band together,

something no one would ever dream of, a half dog demon monk, a half dog demon demon slayer, and a half dog demon warrior, all together in a band called

'Black Moon.'

They wanted Kagome in the band since she had killer vocals and could shred second guitar. She was after all a priestess Half dog demon so she would fit right in.

They all decided she would audition after school. She stretched and pulled out her schedule when suddenly it was plucked from her hands, Inuyasha was staring

at it intently, and he grinned almost evilly.

"Congrats Gome, You're stuck with us forever." He proudly announced showing Sango and Miroku her schedule.

"What?" She asked confused, how was she stuck with them?

"We all have the exact same schedule Kags." He said and Sango and Miroku high fived.

"Welcome aboard Kagome." Sango saluted as if in the Military.

"A pleasure Lady Kagome." Miroku kissed her hand but suddenly she felt another hand on her ass.

"FUCKING PERVERT!" She punched him in the stomach and elbowed his rib cage, Inuyasha slapped him upside the head, and Sango slapped him across the face.

"Sorry 'bout that, the little perv never did learn to keep his hands to himself." Inuyasha said gruffly and She realized Miroku wouldn't go farther than that.

"It's ok I guess."They all walked to class together, except Miroku, Sango dragged him by the ear to class. The rest of their classes went by in a breeze, they had

to do work and really couldn't talk much.

"FINALLY LUNCH IS HERE!" Inuyasha yelled halfway through the class before lunch, he'd dreamt the bell had rung and jumped up ready to leave. Kagome

grabbed his hand and pulled him down as the teacher glared at him, he looked down at their intertwined hands and their eyes met. They blushed and dropped

their hands looking anywhere but at themselves. Sango and Miroku snickered softly at them earning a glare from the two very pissed off Hanyous.

Lunch had arrived much to the delight of our four teens, they all had lunch from home because honestly school food just plain sucked. The four teens reached a

clearing full of towering oak trees, Kagome smiled and spun around looking at all the sturdy branches that would make wonderful places to sit and relax. She

gasped when she saw the bench like seats on two of the larger trees, they had attached steel reinforcements and built a back for the branch as well as placing

some cushions to make it more comfortable. "We like sitting in the trees when we eat," Explained Inuyasha as Sango and Miroku jumped onto the seat on the

left tree, he held her small hand in his and jumped up with her to sit on the other tree.

"I got Ramen!" Announced Inuyasha.

"Miso!" Called Sango.

"Oden." Said Miroku. They all turned to Kagome who unwrapped her bento box.

"Bento." She said simply they all smiled and Inuyasha reached over and stole one of her half sausages that were cut like little octopuses popping it into his

mouth.

"Hey! That was mine." She pouted.

"Mine now." Inuyasha stuck his tongue out at her childishly and stole another one. Kagome growled and swiped some of his ramen slurping it down quickly.

"My Ramen!" He glared at her smirking face.

"Mine Now." She mimicked him like a 5 year four teens enjoyed their meal like that bickering and laughing as if they were old friends when a sudden nasal, high

pitched voice broke through their good mood.

"I see the new goth freak has been recruited to your ranks." The girl in the center sneered, she had long black hair, cold brown eyes, and clothes that were too

slutty for most prostitutes.

"Big words Kinky-Ho, you sure you know what they mean?" Spat Sango furiously. Kikyou glared at her before returning the venomous look to Kagome who,

were it not for the green eyes and black dog ears, looked almost exactly like her. Sango's ears twitched at the snickering of Kikyou's friends. Which were silenced

with one cold stare from her.

"Kikyou is a lot smarter than you goth bitch!" Called a lanky one in the middle, Toru, from home room.

"She is pretty damn smart," Started Inuyasha and Kikyou smiled at him in a look that she thought was seductive but just made her look constipated, "She has

to be to count the ridiculous number of guys she slept with!" He screamed and laughed cruelly at her.

"Fuck you Inuyasha!" She growled out.

"No thank you, I'd don't want to contract whatever disgusting crap is festering in your used up loose as shit cunt!" He roared down at her, he suddenly smiled

evilly and threw his ramen at her. The high pitched squeal of indignation was completely worth loosing his ramen as she stomped away in humiliation.

"Wow! What the hell was all that about?" Kagome asked once Kikyou was out of sight.

"Just a preppy bitch with a royalty complex that needs to be taken down a few pegs. " Inuyasha clenched his fists in fury "And my ex girlfriend, and an ex

friend."

"She used to hang with us but slowly," Started Miroku shaking his head

"She became a preppy whore and deemed us unworthy of her time, she broke up with Inuyasha, and couldn't care less about his feelings." Finished Sango

coldly. Inuyasha glared at the ground his good mood completely gone, his stomach rumbled but he ignored it, until Kagome offered him half her bento. He stared

at her with the eyes of someone lost but thanked her and ate silently.

The bell rang and the four teens jumped down from the trees walking to their next class but Inuyasha stopped and pulled Kagome back, Sango raised her

eyebrow at this but continued on along with Miroku.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome turned to face him his head down and his ears hanging.

"Kagome I,... Thank you." He said so softly she barely heard him and he pulled her into an embrace she didn't expect. She closed her eyes and hugged him back,

enjoying his strength and warmth.


	3. Walking on air

After school the gang decided to take Kagome to their hang out for her audition, it was hard to find it looked like a door hidden in an alley that would lead to no where. In reality it led to a tricked out hiding spot with everything you could ever want. Kagome breathed deeply to calm herself and grabbed the mike nervously. She bit her lip and looked over at Sango, Miroku, and most of all Inuyasha.

"Alright show us what you got Kagome." Called Sango from the couch in their hide out. It was an old abandoned club that was completely furnished. They had moved some stuff around and turned it into a hang out/ studio.

Kagome closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She had picked a song by Kerli to sing.

"La, la, la, la, la, la, la

La, la, la, la, la, la, la

There's a little creepy house in a little creepy place

Little creepy town in a little creepy world

Little creepy girl with her little creepy face

Saying funny things that you have never heared

Do you know what it's all about

Are you brave enough to figure out

Know that you could set your world on fire

If you are strong enough to leave your doubts

Feel it, breath it, believe it

And you'll be walking on air

Go try, go fly, so high

And you'll be walking on air

Feel this, unless you kill it

Go on, and your forgiven

I knew that, I could feel that

I feel like, I am walking on air

She has a little creepy cat and a little creepy bat

Little rocking chair and an old blue hat

That little creepy girl, oh, she loves to sing

She has a little gift, an amazing thing

With her little funny eyes of hazel

With her little funny old blue hat

She will go and set the world on fire

No one ever thought she could do that

Feel it, breath it, believe it

And you'll be walking on air

Go try, go fly, so high

And you'll be walking on air

Feel this, unless you kill it

Go on, and your forgiven

I knew that, I could feel that

I feel like, I am walking on air

Flitter up, and

Hover down, be

All around, be

All around

You know that I love you

Go on

Feel it, breath it, believe it

And you'll be walking on air

Go try, go fly, so high

And you'll be walking on air

Feel this, unless you kill it

Go on, and your forgiven

I knew that, I could feel that

I feel like, I am walking on air

I am walking on air"

She opened her eyes and smiled shyly at the incredulous faces before her.

"THAT WAS AMAZING!" Cried Sango, and stood up clapping. Inuyasha went over to her with a big smile on his face.

"Welcome to Black Moon!" He patted her shoulder and Miroku clapped. She let out a breath she'd been holding and the four teens celebrated slightly with soda and candy.

They ate and laughed sharing stories and jokes, they made ridiculous faces as they spoke and they cheered their new found friendship.

A few hours later Kagome stood and stretched, her joints making a satisfying "Popping" noise.

"I should get home guys." She yawned softly and checked her cell phone. "I'm going to be late for dinner if I don't hurry." Inuyasha stood as well and downed the last of his soda.

"I'll drive you, it's on the way to my house any way." He placed his hand on the small of her back leading her to his Honda Rebel 250. She stopped short and gasped, her mouth hanging open.

"This... is yours?" She gestured to the beautiful black rebel 250 with chrome detailing, newly installed shock absorbers and classic styled rims.

"This is my pride and joy, my rebel 250." He smirked and handed her a helmet.

"Don't you need one?" She asked slightly confused.

"Nah, I'm good. I've been riding for a while." He laughed and got onto the bike patting the seat for her to get on. She bit her lip, she was wearing a skirt but, how often did she get to ride a rebel 250? She climbed on and they took off down the street, her laughter filling the air.


End file.
